


Comfort in the Face of Devastation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Annealed [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Issues, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Worry gnaws at her gut, a swarm of insidious fire ants that only stokes her protective side.  Something's not right.





	Comfort in the Face of Devastation

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 August 2017  
> Word Count: 1363  
> Written for: [Writers Write September Prompts list](http://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/164833063937/amandaonwriting-writing-prompts-for-september)  
> Prompt: pink  
> Summary: Worry gnaws at her gut, a swarm of insidious fire ants that only stokes her protective side. Something's not right.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series canon divergent AU of the entire series, but anything we know about Regina & Maleficent still holds mostly true.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Annealed  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So I've decided to work on some various points in the entire universe of Annealed with a series of prompts I found on Tumblr. This is the first of those 30 prompts for September 2017. Part of this lays some foundation for a future story coming out. Part of it gives a bit of insight into how Henry eventually fits into this universe. And for the record, I am setting up an official Tumblr page with a relatively easy timeline to check in with, as these fics will move around in order as I fill in the various spaces within the 34 yrs and counting of the curse and beyond. That said, this is rather angsty, as my #1 cheerleader and task mistress for this universe likes it. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/profile)[**TheOnlySPL**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/), but if you catch something we've missed, please let me know!

Mal stretches languidly, waiting for Regina to come back from whatever it is that's dragged her from the warm cocoon of her bed at -- she squints at the alarm clock and frowns -- quarter to eight on a Saturday morning.

"You've grown soft, Zmaj," she mutters to herself with a wry chuckle. "If you were at the lair…" Her words trail off as she realizes that the studio isn't home as readily as it used to be. More often than not, home is Regina's large house. And yet, she feels no compunction to move in permanently. She's too much of a free spirit to feel that caged. Thankfully Regina understands her need for her own space.

After twenty minutes pass with no sign of her lover, Mal starts to worry. She scrounges for her underwear in the pile of clothes near the fireplace, then slips into the robe Regina got her two Christmases ago. She makes her way downstairs on silent feet, listening for any sign that her lover isn't alone, but a morbidly silent house greets her. Worry gnaws at her gut, a swarm of insidious fire ants that only stokes her protective side. Something's not right.

"Regina?" she calls softly, but detects absolutely no movement. She looks into each room anyway, getting more unsettled the longer it takes to find Regina. The Mercedes is in the driveway and all the doors and windows are locked.

_Where the hell are you, Kitten?_

Frown tugging at the corners of her mouth, Mal heads upstairs again. As she crosses the landing to the upper flight of stairs, it hits her. Ears catch the faint sound as she reaches the top and starts down the hall. A part of her wants to run to the source, but cooler heads prevail.

Mal pauses outside the door of the room kitty-corner to across the hall from Regina's. Through the partially open door, she can hear that sound again. She's torn between announcing her presence, to allow Regina a moment's composure, and just barreling in.

The latter wins when a particularly anguished sob carries on the air.

"Kitten?" Mal asks moving toward her lover. The devastation in those warm brown eyes incites the need to disembowel whoever hurt her. "Fuck, Kitten, what happened?"

And before Regina can speak, realization of where they are sinks in. The pale sage and dusky purple walls just wanting for the addition of child-like artwork, the mobile of delicate mythical creatures hanging over a crib with bedding in the same shades of purple and green. And Regina huddled in a glider chair, cradling a blanket of the palest pink, the only gender-specific concession in the room.

"Hey," she whispers, crouching next to the chair. "What's wrong?"

Regina crumples against her, the blanket crushed between their bodies, and clings desperately. Mal just holds her, murmuring soft encouragement that she doubts Regina even hears. They sit this way for several minutes until Regina's cries die down to exhausted whimpers, but Mal still keeps a tight hold on her.

"Mr. Dugan called," Regina finally rasps out, not leaving the comfort of Mal's arms. "The birth mother changed her mine and kept the baby."

"Oh, Kitten, I'm so sorry."

"He said he'll keep me at the top of his list, but--"

"No guarantees when he'll have someone for you."

Regina shakes her head and sniffles. "We lost our little girl, Mal." She cradles the blanket close again.

"It's okay, Regina. It's better this way. She's with her mother, and while I know it hurts, imagine how much worse it would be if we had her here and the birth mother changed her mind."

"I know," Regina whispers brokenly. "I just had my heart set on being a mother by now."

Mal smiles and kisses her gently. "When the time is right, you'll be a mother, Kitten. It's just a matter of waiting it out."

Regina is silent for a long moment, eyes closed as she holds the blanket close. Mal continues to hold her, gently carding her fingers through silky strands of dark hair. Whatever Regina needs, Mal will give her, without hesitation.

"Thank you, darling," Regina finally whispers and offers a small, tight smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, it's a good thing you won't need to find out then, isn't it?" When Regina's smile grows a little larger, Mal's matches it. "There's a bit of my favorite girl's smile. How about you and I go back to bed now?"

"Mal…"

"Let me finish, Kitten," Mal says, tapping the tip of Regina's nose with her finger. "We'll turn on that gas fireplace of yours and curl up in our nice warm cocoon in bed again. No hanky panky if you don't want it, but I just want to hold you close to me and remind you that you are not alone and this situation is not permanent. Okay?"

Mal can practically feel the tension in her lover's body start to bleed off, and she continues to pet and pamper her until Regina finally pulls back fully and glances down at the blanket in her arms. She takes a deep breath and folds it up before standing and moving to drape it over the side of the crib. She stands there for a moment, knuckles going white from how tightly she grips the wood. And then, in one fluid movement, she lets go and turn to face Mal, who can see the pain still lingering in those expressive eyes. But Regina's smile is determined as she stretches out a hand.

"I'm not over this," she says softly, "and I don't know how long it'll take for me to _be_ over it, but I don't want to suffer alone in silence. Will you help me muddle my way through the process until we have our child?"

"I already said I would, but I'll say it again, Regina. I am here for you, no matter how long it takes or how many hoops you need to fucking jump through to become a mother. You are going to make someone an incredible mother."

The hope beginning to overtake the pain in Regina's dark eyes makes Mal smile even more. She takes Regina's outstretched hand and lets her lover take the lead in returning to their bedroom. There's a minute pause when Regina closes the nursery door, but she takes a deep breath and squeezes Mal's hand tightly before continuing on. When they get to the bedroom, Regina slips out of her robe and crawls into bed, watching Mal start the fire and remove her own robe. Clad just in her deep purple boyshorts, Mal slips under the covers to pull Regina closer.

"Do you know how much I love that you sleep in the camisole and panty sets that I buy you?" she murmurs, nuzzling at Regina's temple.

"You mean when you let me wear anything to bed that isn't one of your t-shirts?"

Mal blinks at Regina, attempting a completely unresponsive reaction, but snorts out a laugh. "Yeah, okay, I can't help it, Kitten. If you're sleeping at the lair, you're in one of my t-shirts or nothing at all. I don't force that when we sleep here because it's your house and your rules."

Regina smiles and leans in to kiss Mal. It's sweet and gentle, but Mal can feel all of the love that Regina has for her. She's never been able to get over just how much this gorgeous, put together woman could possibly love a rugged, rough around the edges artist like her. They are in entirely different leagues, and yet Regina Mills, undisputed as Storybrooke's mayor, somehow finds her not only attractive, but deserving of love.

"I love you, Kitten," she blurts out against Regina's lips, then winces and hopes she hasn't made things worse.

"I love you, too, darling," Regina replies and strokes her cheek. "That will _never_ change, Mal." Mal's name comes out on a yawn, tingeing her cheeks a darker color.

"I know, Kitten, I know." Mal kisses her again, pulling the covers up. "Close your eyes and relax, okay? We've got all the time in the world."


End file.
